VeggieTales Theme Song (2007-2009)
Characters # Little Joe (February 4, 2003) # The Citizens of Bumblyburg (February 5, 2003) # The Pirates (February 6, 2003) # The French Peas (February 6, 2003) # Isrealites (February 7, 2003) # King Saul (February 7, 2003) # Bob with Beret (February 10, 2003) # Larry with Beret (February 10, 2003) # Madame Blueberry (February 10, 2003) # Police Gourds (February 14, 2003) # Professor Rattan (February 14, 2003) # The Clown of Burger Bell (February 21, 2003) # Slushie Cement Mixer (February 28, 2003) # The Boyz in the Sink (March 3, 2003) # King Xerxes (March 4, 2003) # Haman (March 4, 2003) # Jimmy & Jerry (March 5, 2003) # Joppa Cucumber (March 5, 2003) # Crazed Jopponian (March 5, 2003) # Junior and Laura (March 6, 2003) # Sven (March 7, 2003) # Don Quixote (March 10, 2003) # Pirate Larry (March 11, 2003) # Wheels Peas (March 18, 2003) # Omelete Gourd (March 19, 2003) # Junior (March 20, 2003) # Laura (March 20, 2003) # Minnesota Cuke (March 21, 2003) # Louis (March 27, 2003) # King George (March 27, 2003) # Defender of Wall (March 28, 2003) # Jerky Vandor (April 1, 2003) # The Lord of the Beans (characters) (April 2, 2003) # Petunia (April 4, 2003) # Noana (April 4, 2003) # Israelite Gourd (April 11, 2003) # Larry Boy (April 18, 2003) # The Vikings (April 25, 2003) # Gideon (April 30, 2003) # Alfred (May 1, 2003) # Josh (May 2, 2003) # Isrealite Priests (May 2, 2003) # Ark Peas (May 2, 2003) # Minnesota Cuke (May 5, 2003) # Lance the Turtle Peas (May 7, 2003) # Miriam (May 8, 2003) # Qwerty (May 12, 2003) # Little Joe Carrots (May 13, 2003) # LarryBoy & Larry Mobile (May 14, 2003) # Larry with Cap (138) # Toto (246) # Bob the Tomato (354) # Happily Never After # Cinderella 3 # TMNT # Meet The Robinsons # Shrek 3 # Surf Up # Ratatouille # Chill Out Scooby Doo # Veggie Tales The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha # Bee Movie # Veggie Tales Moe And The Big Exit # The Simpsons Movie # Alvin and the Chipmunks # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie # Scooby Doo And The Goblin King # Horton Hears A Who # Veggie Tales Big River Rescue # Kung Fu Panda # WALL E # Space Chimps # Garfield Fun Fest # The Little Mermaid 3 # Igor # Tinker Bell # Madagascar 2 # Bolt # Delgo # Scooby Doo And The Samurai Sword # Open Season 2 # Coraline # Monsters Vs Aliens # Battle Of Terra # Up # Garfield Pet Force # Ice Age 3 # Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs # Astro Boy # Tinker Bell And The Lost Treasure # Fantastic Mr Fox # Alvin And The Chipmunks The Squeakquel # Planet 51 # The Princess And Frog # Abe and the Amazing Promise # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah’s Umbrella (2007-2009) ll * Little Joe * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * Pirate Pa * The French Peas * Mr. Lunt * Pirate Lunt * Penelope Asparagus * Mabel the Pear * Palmy the Palm Tree * Pa Grape * Grandma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Sven * Don Quixote * Pirate Larry * First Mate & The Skipper * Rosie Grape with Snake * Tree * Lois * King George * "Larry & Skipper are Screaming" * King Xerxes * Jerky Vendor * Randalf the Zucchini Farmer * Toto Baggypants * Ear-a-corn * Leg-O-Lamb * Grumpy * The Other Elf * Petunia Rhubarb * Noana * LarryBoy * Frankencelery * Junior Asparagus * Petunia the Reporter * Alfred * Israelites Gourds * Josh the Cucumber * Minnesota Cuke * Lance the Turtle Peas * Miriam * 138 the Tank Engine * 246 the Small Engine * 354 the Red Engine * Scallion #3 Hopping Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled is-cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... VeggieTales Theme Song (2004-2006) Category:Songs Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving